singing_of_daisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Tudor
Mary Catherine Henrietta Tudor Is the youngest child of King Henri Tudor and his first wife Catherine of Lys, she has two older siblings named Isabella and Henri. She has two younger half-siblings named Elizabeth with her father's second wife Anna Michelakakis whom she hated, and Edward with her father's third wife Janae Marshall. Mary was the wife of Duke Philip and had three daughter with him named Catherine, Isabella, and Beatrix and one son named Asher, whom she loved dearly and was a caring mother to them. Her best friend and adopted sister was Duchess Dido Elizabeth Bell, as when she become a Politician and Diplomat she made Slavery illegal in Britannia. Background Early Life A descendant of the Royal houses of Tudor (Britannia) and Castille-Aragon (Lys) she is introduced as the young daughter on whom Henry and Catherine shower affection on after the tragic death of her older siblings Princess Isabella and Prince Henri whom both She is initially supposed to be married to the Dauphin of Gaul, who is about the same age (whom she kisses and then knocks over when they first meet, to Henri's amusement), but when personal tensions develop between her father and King Francis at a summit, she is instead betrothed to King Charles V of Lys (also the Holy Roman Emperor), her mother's nephew who is more than a decade older than her. The marriage is deliberately put off by both parties because Mary is far too young, with the stipulation that the wedding will commence after Mary's 12th birthday. However, a combination of events causes Charles to breach the pact, despite his affection for Henri as he is married to Catherine (Charles' aunt). Charles manages to capture the King of Lys in a battle, but decides it is a good political move to release him, angering Henri. Charles is also mildly uneasy about a cousin marriage. The final nail in the coffin that ruins the arranged marriage is when Charles courts (and ultimately marries) a Callaecia princess, citing that she was closer to age to him than Mary and that he could not wait any longer to have a woman. However, Mary is increasingly separated from her mother thanks to the machinations of Catherine's enemy Cardinal Chrysanthos; her position as heir is also threatened by Henri's bastard son Henry Fitzroy. Despite the initially happy marriage between Mary's parents and the love they each have for her, Henri longs for a son, worrying Mary will not be seen as a proper heir despite being his legitimate child. Catherine's failure to produce a living son causes Henri to subsequently destroy the marriage. Mary is largely oblivious to the political machinations that revolve around her family, when she is sent to live separately from her mother, she begins to realize something is wrong. Henri continues to recognize Mary as his daughter despite attempting to annul his marriage to Catherine, arranging a tentative betrothal between her and the Duke of Orleans (King Francis' second son), to solidify his new alliance with France. Despite having broken his marriage pact with her, Emperor Charles continues to show concern for her and her mother's well-being. Appearance Personality As a child Mary has a sweet, innocent personality that shows her later generosity; everyone who meets her (including Anna Michelakakis, briefly) treats her with kindness. But unlike her two younger half-siblings, Mary knew her mother for a substantial amount of time and her older siblings; Elizabeth's was executed when she was nearly three and Edward's died days after his birth. Being raised by her loving, wise, and passionately Catholic mother, Catherine of Lys, had a distinct effect on Mary's personality. Mary is a shrewd, attractive and usually kind young woman who shows deference to almost no-one except her parents; she is extremely grounded and has admirable determination. With a ruthless streak that she definitely got from her father, makes her a formidable character. She becomes increasingly unbending as the series goes on, embittered by her encounters with Anna Michelakakis and Katheryne Henriques, as well as her various unsuccessful attempts to marry and have children. Nonetheless, in spite of his mistreatment of her, Mary's love and loyalty to her father remains intact. Relationships Power and Abilities Metal Vessals Etymology Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tudor Family Category:Nobility Category:Noble Women Category:Brit Category:Kingdom of Britannia Category:Goi Category:Lysien Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:King Vessals Category:Politican Category:Diplomat